


if you put in work, this the night you gon retire

by r1ker



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skip ahead and they're still together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you put in work, this the night you gon retire

**Author's Note:**

> new foray into saw
> 
> sisterhood of the travelling saw poster for life
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/mronedayatatime/rae-sremmurd-throw-sum-mo-rendition-by-somo just listen as u read this

God, it’s been weeks since the game and now they’re together for some reason. They sought comfort in their company, not in the amalgamation of drugs and doctors and therapists and relocations, and here they are. Adam sits in Lawrence’s lap and the both of them are hunched inwards. Adam’s much more intimate about it, wanting to hide whatever this thing is that they have – relationship?

No, shit, they fucking mutilated each other and are dealing with the fallout by fucking on the couch in Lawrence’s new apartment – and Adam can tell how embarrassed Lawrence is. His head is ducked just out of Adam’s line of sight. Adam keeps trying to coax him back to holding eye contact. In this angle they’re breathing each other’s air. It’s not at all intimate, Adam figures out.

            “Hey,” Adam calls out whisper soft, barely a vibration against the sounds of their mutual breaths. He uses one hand to angle Lawrence’s face back to him. The look in Lawrence’s eyes is concerned, dare Adam even assume nervous. It almost makes Adam want to dismount, return to his corner of their shared living space, seek penance for intruding on his personal space.

But he can’t go that way, not now; they’re here together. And it’s only human that they seek these kinds of things. “We don’t do anything you don’t want to do, alright? Just take it slow. I’ll help.” Lawrence nods and it’s like those words alone serve to loosen him up. His hands, at first tentative and clutching at the couch cushions in favor of seeking comfort in the wide expanse of Adam’s bare chest, come up to feel around more.

Adam leans in to kiss him for the first time and it’s not at all what he expected. They do, however, fit together like some sort of odd puzzle. Faces tilting to accommodate for the lazy rolls of their jaws as they kiss, from there, the two fall into some sort of rhythm Adam finds enthralling. He’s even able to coerce Lawrence to shed the remainders of his clothes – the boxers, Adam snorts, still stay on, this time only bunched at the crooks of Lawrence’s knees.

            Adam, even as Lawrence’s tongue slips into his mouth and he eagerly responds, keeps the lube on the center of the coffee table in his line of vision. When he figures Lawrence is warmed up enough to move onto the next step, he loosens himself from Lawrence’s grip only for a second to go for the small bottle.

He’s probably got too much lube on his hand for the job they’re going to need it for but he doesn’t really care. Leaning up to rest his head on Lawrence’s shoulder, he arches his back and begins to lower one hand and preps himself as surreptitiously as he can. It doesn’t go as he planned, the quiet prepping and subsequent inconspicuous activities that come after, and he ends up making a lot more noise.

He tries not to be too loud – after all, he’s about two inches from Lawrence’s ear and from past experiences, he knows he can get passionate about this step. The sounds are controlled as best as he can. He allows for a few to slip through, throatier noises than he’s given off in the past, but he can tell Lawrence likes it when Adam spots his hand go to his cock to allow him some sort of sensation. He’s almost thrown off by his rhythm, the three fingers he has in his ass working to stretch him open, when he feels Lawrence’s hand enclose around his occupied wrist. It’s not prying or warning him to stop, merely there to remind him of what the both of them are about to engage in. Adam finds himself relishing in the touch even long after he’s finished and as loose as he’s going to get on this particular night.

The two of them break the small bond they unexpectedly formed through the touch and Adam leans in to kiss him, a little more claiming this time. Lawrence is fully into it now, cradling Adam’s head in one large hand, the other using the thumb to etch soft lines into the stubbled skin of Adam’s throat. As they kiss, Adam reaches behind him to grip Lawrence’s cock and swallows the surprised, pleased sound Lawrence makes when Adam begins to angle it inside of him. Hell, even Adam can’t keep back the staggered groan when it comes to rest flush.

Adam breaks apart from him once they’re both even closer to each other than they had even wondered. Goddamn, he’s full, stomach tense from the sensation of being fully impaled, and it makes a pressure build in his chest with an intensity, the likes of which he’s never experienced in his life – it’s fucking amazing.

He’s gasping fully now, belly and chest working to heave in large gulps of warmed air, and for a second he spots Lawrence looking concerned, frozen and worried to even move. Adam shakes his head.

Adam uses his hands to cradle Lawrence’s face. He’s surprised he even has the motor skills left to do anything but throw his hands in the air and give himself over to be fucked expertly, but he has to keep Lawrence with him. He has to. After what they’ve been through, it’d be a sin not to.

“No, it’s fine, you’re fine,” he rasps, thumbs rubbing reassuringly at the soft skin beneath Lawrence’s eyes. He laughs a little, the sound even more breathless than the words he’s spoken, and lifts up a little on his knees.

Lawrence ducks his head again and Adam locks up for only a second before he feels a mouth on his neck, the slight scrape of teeth causing him to lift up and down once again. In all of this, Adam gotten harder than he ever has before, and Lawrence silently takes note.

Adam is busy rising and falling on Lawrence’s dick, quickly finding a mix of pace and pressure that has him choking out sounds that might be able to be words if he had the brains left. They feel like they’re dribbling down and out of his ears as Lawrence bites at his neck, thumbs finding the spots behind Adam’s ears that make him into liquid. God, it’s been mere minutes and Adam is close.

He has to stave it off, that aching sense of release he wants so badly to fulfill, he has to make this last. It has to be something that lasts for them, for both of them has been deprived of such things for the longest time after Jigsaw wretched it all out of them.

Lawrence removes his mouth from Adam’s neck and looks up at Adam as he continues to thrust. “It’s things like this that make me glad I’m alive right now.” Looking down slightly, Adam smiles at him, the only gesture he can offer for he is more compromised now than he has been in years.

“I’m glad my ass has that effect on you, Lawrence,” Adam says with a breathy gasp as Lawrence’s cock hits the spot that make his toes curl almost painfully. Something hits a nerve, sparks a tingle that runs down his spine and does laps down the tops of his thighs. Fuck, it’s exhilarating. “Oh, fuck! God damn it!” The air is stolen from his lungs long enough to make his chest burn. It’s another nail in the coffin as far as his orgasm.

He laughs at how startled Lawrence looks.

“I’m sorry. That was really good.” Lawrence just gives him that sunny smile of his, the same one Adam saw as his body moved from the hold of sepsis and into consciousness all those months ago in the hospital. It’s a symbol of satisfaction, of relief.

In some sort of blind ascension to his climax, Adam grabs Lawrence’s other hand. “Come on, you can touch me.” Lawrence catches the hint just as soon as the words are out of his mouth. The rough expanse of Lawrence’s palm gives Adam almost blinding pleasure as a hand wraps around to jerk him off almost expertly. Adam comes with a stifled cry, mirroring the one he had before, and falls forward to rest his forehead against Lawrence’s.

Lawrence catches the hint and speeds up, ass lifting off of the couch in an effort to kick up the speed and impact of his thrusts, no longer shallowly grasping at the fence of climax, and it’s with those long, deep undulations does he come with a mangled sigh.

When Adam dismounts it’s done with a mutual hiss. He falls into the deep crease on the other side of Lawrence on the well-seasoned couch, rolling onto his side to angle himself against him. Lawrence slides over to face him and there they both don’t quite know what to do.

Everything that has happened tonight has been a race to pleasure and now that the sprint is over, they quite don’t know what to do at the finish line. There’s a whole lot of looking at each other, they finally decided on. It turns into a staring contest that Lawrence looks good at emerging victorious in, but Adam cheats, narrows his eyes mischievously, and kisses him again. Lawrence doesn’t treat it as a loss after all, goes back to touching Adam’s face. Adam scoots closer to hide his face in Lawrence’s chest and for a second, they just lay there – no frills.

“You need a shower,” Adam says, voice muffled.

“Hmm?”

Adam pulls back just enough to sound clearer as he repeats himself. “A shower, you need one. You smell like work.”

“I work in a hospital; it’s one of the many perks.” Adam snorts and rolls over Lawrence in one fluid motion to land on his feet, albeit a little wobbly. He takes Lawrence’s hand and the two of them walk to the bathroom. There aren’t really any more clothes to take care of and Adam works on turning on the tap. The two of them climb in.

Adam always forgets that when they got this apartment, the only downfall was that the shower stall was agonizingly small. He ends up with his nose on Lawrence’s shoulder as the two struggle to find a comfortable position where they’re both beneath the spray. Adam goes right to work washing himself; quickly ridding his skin of the sweat and grime taking pictures for fourteen hours a day gives him. Lawrence does the same but can’t help but steal a few kisses as they both shower. Adam obliges him, treats him a little with the slip of his tongue, and soon he turns the tap off, and steps out to hunt for towels.

On the way to the hall closet to find towels, Adam stops by Lawrence’s room to steal a t-shirt. He’s got the best ones, he’s figured out since they started living together. He throws it on before Lawrence can even argue with him about it; it sticks to his soaking back but doesn’t cause him too much of a bother.

He gets back to the bathroom and Lawrence is busying himself with brushing his teeth. Adam elbows him over at the sink, goes for his toothbrush in the enamel holder, and mirrors him now. He can see now as they stand side by side that Lawrence is taller than him, only by an inch or two.

When they finish and reconvene in Adam’s room (with the decidedly larger bed, Adam sprung for that just as soon as the papers were signed on the apartment), they both stand at either side of the bed, hesitant. Lawrence takes the plunge first, folding back the sheets on his corner and climbing in. Adam waits only a few beats before doing the same, and now they lie beneath the cold sheets, city quiet outside the window and breath rasping against the conditioned air.

Adam tosses and turns for a while, struggling to get comfortable even though in the last few weeks, it’s only taken him seconds to fall asleep once his head hits the pillow. Tonight it’s different, obviously. There’s someone else beside him who isn’t a pillow. He doesn’t know why he struggles with this brand of intimacy given what they just did together on the couch. Hell, he’s going to have to learn it. He has to, to survive. He craves the intimacy almost as much as newly divorced Lawrence.

Nosing at the give of Lawrence’s shoulder, Adam draws in a deep breath only to release it in a quiet exhale. Lawrence turns over to face him and brings him in closer with one hand on Adam’s back. Inhibitions quietly set aside for the night, doors locked to the best of their capacity, they finally go to sleep.


End file.
